User blog:Affectos/Phase Three: Planning (or 'Agents of WH13')
With the slow additions of the Infinity Gems in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the promise of Thanos, I couldn't resist settin up what could be the Warehouse's greatest threat to date... ''-----'' "Pete...when you said that you and the other were preparing for 'The End Of Days' I thought that the Apple of Discord had been stolen. Instead I find out that the local comic store went out of business." Earlier, Nikki had recieved a message from a paincked Pete who asked to have her and the rest of HARP to come and meet him at the B&B. When she had shown up however, she found him, Blaine, Tyler, and Matt reading old comic books with dozens of cardboard boxes sat around the room. "Matt, please tell me there's a logical explination for why it seems that Pete blew most of the Warehouse's budget on giving that anti-social guy who ran the comic store a good retirement bonus?" Nikki asked as she pushed a box with her foot. Saving his spot in 'Silver Surfer' Vol 3 #44, Matt got up and took a deep breath, "Before you start in on Pete, it was Daniel who actually let Pete in on the ping...or at least what will more than likely be the biggest ping in our iteration of the Warehouse." "Who's Daniel?" Nikki said confused. Pete perked up from his copy of 'Marvel Team-Ups' #55, "He was the one who ran the comic shop. I've been Dan's best customer ever since he came to Univille." Nikki took a deep breath and held her forehead, "Besides the point, how are comics going to be a larger threat than Paracelcus or The Chinese Orchid?" Matt flipped through his comic and showed her an image of golden glove encrusted with different colored jewels, "Nikki, meet the Infinity Gauntlet, the Marvel Universe's most powerful artifact." "So? It's fancy jewelry, we have a whole damn section dedicated to gemstones." Tyler stood up and set down his comic, 'Infinity Gauntlet' #3, "Yeah, if you wear that 'fancy jewelery', you become God. Each of those gems are more powerful on their own than ten of the Infernal Artifacts. Bascially, get all of them together, and we might not stand a chance against the nut-case who finds them." Nikki leaned on the dining room table, "Okay, so say 'Dan from the comic book store' is right, why haven't we seen it yet?" She gestured to the musty boxes, "Clearly it didn't strike when it was first created." "That's because Mavel Studios is bringing it back, piece by piece." Nikki spun around to see Bri and Aden walk in from the kitchen, "Remember that blue cube from the first Avengers film?" Nikki shrugged, "Yeah, so?" "That was the Space Gem." Aden explained as he and Bri sat down, "Since then, they've added two more into the mix in the from of the Aether from Thor 2 and that orb from Guardians of the Galaxy." Nikki held out her hands, "Okay, let me get this straight, if we're facing a threat from the Marvel Universe...does that make Felix Rocket Raccon?" "HEY!" Felix popped up from amid the boxes, catching Nikki by suprise, "If anything, I'd be Black Panther!" "My point is T'challa," Nikki glared at Felix, "That even if this is all true, there are still three stones missing, and we're years out from 'Avengers 3'. We have time to figure this out." Aden took a deep breath, "You don't think we know that? We're starting now since I'm not sure if Juan, Mary, and myself could put a halt to it if all six are collected." Bri nodded and began working in her laptop, "Like I always say, knowledge is always the best foundation for a strategy." Nikki stood up and looked at her co-workers all around her, each wearing a worried look. Finally understanding, Nikki picked up a box of comics and placed it on the table, "Okay then, where do I start?" ------ Well...I wrote all of that on a whim. So, who'd be up for a Marvel themed RP sometime down the line? We could raid the Comic Book Vault.... Category:Blog posts